


James

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [60]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sarek's turn with the dictation program that's been set up in Jim's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

James,  
As dictated by Sarek.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

James,

Perhaps it is illogical to record this message to be replayed at a later time, yet it aids each of us during this time in some way or other. My son is assisted most by the knowledge of our regard for you, though I believe our regard toward him is as well. I confess my lack of expertise in these emotional matters. Amanda was much better suited to assist him in his emotional moments than I. At this time, however the illogic of it, I miss her more than before. I observe myself attempting to emulate her behavior patterns. 

I do not desire to lose my son to Kolinahr. If there must be one reason for you to open your eyes, it is this. When you do open them, you may be met with a shell of the one you love.

You are my son as well, James. I am old – even by Vulcan standards. Sybok has not required my assistance for such a long time, I doubt he will welcome it should I offer. Do not take away what is left of my precious children. 

I must take my leave of you.

Be well,  
Sarek

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think that posting comments demanding I write faster will get you anywhere in life, you're welcome to waste the effort, just as I am welcome to delete the comments as examples of what I do not respond to.
> 
> Please respect that I put out MANY letters per posting, and I honestly have a life to live beyond this. I also do not write for you, as I have stated before. I write for me. This was never a story beyond a form of therapy... in other words, this work was never about the readers and I never claimed it was. Do learn to live with it. 
> 
> I say thank you to everyone who is reading and/or commenting on this out of good manners. I have met several wonderful, beautiful people through this story. People I never expected to meet anywhere; people who encouraged me to maybe take this writing thing to the next level in the future. As someone who barely lives on Disability, this is something to consider.
> 
> So again, thank you.


End file.
